Center
by Holdin4Hope
Summary: BL Oneshot. He could feel her slipping away from him as they danced, what was he going to do about it?


I have had this story written for a while- much longer than I care to admit- but haven't had the nerve to post it. I know there have been several stories on what "should have happened" already, but this is my opinion. This is also my first time posting a fic, so reviews- good and bad- are welcome! Hope some of you find joy in what I wrote!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the song "Boston"

* * *

"Dance with me."

_In the light of the sun_

_Is there anyone, oh it has begun_

It was a simple request, one that he happily accepted. Yet, he knew that even though the request was simple, it held such great need behind it.

_Oh dear you look so lost_

_Eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must have crossed_

As they swayed back and forth to the music, he knew something was wrong with her. He knew there was something more that she wasn't telling him. He thought back to earlier that afternoon when she had been frantically looking for her purse. She has pleaded with him to let her all the way in. And, now, here he was, trying to find a way to get her to talk to him. Open up to him fully about what was truly bothering her. "Ironic," he thought to himself.

The silence was killing him. He knew that she had been right. And, in a moment of weakness, he had resorted to throwing Chris Keller in her face. He had long since forgiven her for that, but during the argument he had been grasping at anything he could in order to not have to face the reality of what she was saying to him. "How could I be so stupid?" he mumbled out loud.

_You said, you don't know me and you don't even care_

_Oh yeah_

_She said, you don't know me and you don't wear my chains_

_Oh yeah_

She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts, she hadn't even heard him. She was focusing all her attention on his arms wrapped tightly around her. She was thinking about all the security that being with him brought her, and, strangely enough, all of the insecurities that being with him brought her. She hadn't wanted to look up. Fear of what would happen when she did, she kept her eyes closed and her body moving, holding on and swaying with him.

Suddenly, she stopped. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't take this anymore. The insecurities of being with him were finally strong enough to outweigh the securities, and get the best of her. The feeling of always coming in second to her curly blond headed best friend was enough to send her running and never looking back. She looked up into his eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. "This is it," she thought to herself.

_Essential yet appealed_

_Carry all your thoughts, across an open field_

_When the flowers gaze at you_

_They're not the only ones who cry when they see you_

"This is it, it's now or never. I can't keep doing this to her. All she ever did was love, love both of us, and we keep trapping her in the middle. Every word she cried earlier was the truth, however harsh or awful it may be. I keep her at a distance for what I can only say is absolutely no reason. She has never given me reason to, yet I keep giving her reasons to pull away," he thought.

He felt her hands release the grip that had been so tight around him. He could feel her slipping away. "Not this time." He had told her that he was the guy for her. He had told her that he would fight for her. And, he had told her that he would save her. That is just what he planned to do. Once and for all, he was going to make good on his words to his Pretty Girl.

_You said__ you don't know me and you don't even care_

_Oh yeah_

_And she said__ you don't kno__w__ me and you don't wear my chains_

_Oh yeah_

He looked down at her slightly swollen and puffy eyes. Though she was tough and would never admit that she had been crying. He knew better. After all, he could feel the dampness on his shirt where she had rested her head on him. She wouldn't look at him. This hurt him more than the fact that she felt like she couldn't open up to him right now.

He took his hands and cupped her cheeks, causing her to look at him. He wanted her to look into his eyes. He was hoping that the look in his eyes would say everything he couldn't. He was hoping that for once, he was doing the right thing by her. He was pretty sure he needed one of his infamous embarrassing speeches for her, but was afraid his words were meaningless at this point.

He let his eyes say all they could to her before his lips found hers. He wanted them to finish saying what his eyes couldn't. He held onto her face while kissing her ever so gently. There was great passion behind the kiss, but he wanted to make sure she knew he meant every feeling of it.

He didn't know how long had passed, he didn't care. He had to kiss her. That was his way of saving her. He wanted his eyes and his lips to prove to her everything he had ever said to her. He needed them to prove all of the words that were no longer enough for her. "_How about how you show it_" He was hoping his actions were the equivalent of shouting.

He felt her pull away, yet his hands wouldn't release her face. She looked up at him questioningly, and he smiled. "Hey Pretty Girl."

"Hey Broody," she replied. She hadn't even realized she called him that. It always amazed her how everything about Lucas always came so natural for her. She could see the pleading look in his eyes. There was so much passion and emotion behind the kiss they just shared, she had felt her knees go weak. She stared into his eyes, trying desperately to her mind wrap itself around what was happening.

_She said I think I'm going to Boston_

_I think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start it over_

_Where no one knows my name_

_I'll get out of __California_

_I'm tired of the weather_

_I think I'll get a__lover_

_I'll fly them out to Spain_

He released her cheeks and once again wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could. He felt her hesitate, and then give in, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled to himself. She was the Cheery to his Broody. He could never let her go. There was so much he needed to say to her right now, so much he needed to make sure she knew. But words, they were just that, words. He knew she needed more from him, and he planned on giving her just that.

"Come with me?" he asked quietly, pleading almost.

_I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town to leave this all behind_

_I think I need a sunrise_

_I'm tired of the sunset_

_I hear it's nice in the summer_

_Some snow would be nice_

For just a moment she hesitated and thought about objecting, but something in his eyes told her she needed to go with him. Something about the way he asked, almost as if he knew she was at her end.

_You don't know me and you don't even care_

_Oh Yeah_

She nodded her head slightly and allowed him to take her hand in his. He led her out to the passenger side of her car, and opened the door for her. Once she was seated, he kissed her slightly on the forehead before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. She hadn't said a word to him since calling him Broody and he was afraid that if he spoke, he would mess things up. He had been doing that to her a lot lately and he needed to show her how he felt about her.

He reached over for her hand and they headed down the road. He caressed her hand slightly as they made their way across town. He was taking her to the once place he had always counted on, the one place that had never let him down. He said a quick prayer that it wouldn't fail him now.

He stopped her car at the edge of that familiar place, got out, and walked around to open her door for her. He reached down for her hand and she looked up at him curiously before placing her hand in his, allowing him to lead the way.

"I should let you all the way in," he began, "and this…this is the best place for me to start. I have brought you here before, but still didn't let you in all the way. That's not fair to you and I don't want to keep doing that. Welcome to my world, Brooke. This is who I am."

He led her to his destination and stopped. He took off his white dress shirt he had been wearing and placed in on the ground for her to sit on. He helped her sit before positioning himself directly in front of her. He needed her to be able to look into his eyes and really see how he was feeling.

"So, let's talk. No interruptions, no distractions, just you and me. Let's get some things out in the open and let's make sure that you know just how much I really do love you, and how much brighter you really do make my world."

She looked up at him for the first time since they arrived here. She looked deep into his eyes and finally saw what she had been looking for. She saw him. She saw him proving to her that he was the guy for her. She saw him fighting for her. But, most importantly, she saw him saving her.

She smiled. For the first time since they'd started to dance, she smiled. She also let out the breath she forgot she was holding. This was going to be a long afternoon, she thought. One afternoon that she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

Neither knew how much time had passed and neither cared. They sat there talking and even laughing with one another. "We're gonna be ok," they both thought.

He had finally managed to put her in the center of his world, both emotionally and physically. There she sat in the center of his heart, and the center of his court. The River Court.


End file.
